yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Road Trip (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Space Road Trip. One night at Canterlot, Luna and Hiro were sleeping when Luna woke up. Princess Luna: Yuna, What are you doing up so late? Princess Yuna: Oh, I'm just looking at the Moon, Mama. Princess Luna: That's very nice, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, Darling? Princess Yuna: How do the Moon rises with or without your needs? Princess Luna: Well, Yuna. The Lord works in mysterious ways in the human world. Now, Be sure to head back to bed when you're done. Understand? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Goodnight. Princess Luna: Goodnight, Yuna. Pleasant dreams. So, Princess Yuna started looking at the moon once more. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Bill Cipher were very upset. Bill Cipher: I can't believe that those foals, kids and their new trainers destroy the Fabrication Machine! Daybreaker: Don't even start it, Bill. We're all upset of their interference! Nightmare Moon: Yes, They out smarted us overtime we've tried to take over Equestria! Bill Cipher: Now, What're we suppose to do!? Just then, Hades appeared out of nowhere. Hades: Hey there, Guys. Bill Cipher: What do you want, Hades? Hades: I just brought Gallaxhar back from the dead. Nightmare Moon: Really, Hades? Daybreaker: Bring him here at once. Hades: As you wish, Ladies. Christine: I've waited a long time for this. Just as Gallaxhar arrived, He pledged his servant to Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Gallaxhar: My lord, I am at your humble service. Bill Cipher: Here's the catch, Gal. Neither of us can break out of Tartarus. So, We want you to steal us the Journals and free us and our palace from this stinking place! Gallaxhar: Yes, Sir. Hades: Now, We're getting somewhere. Alright, Gallaxhar. If you follow me, I'll show you where the exit is. So, Hades led him right out of Tartarus as he begins his purpose. Back with Yuna and her friends, They arrived at Golden Oaks Library. Princess Yuna: We're here! Star Swirl the Bearded: And just in time. Rockhoof: Hope you wee ones are ready, Because you're about to do some serious training. Mabel Pines: Yeah. We can do it. So, They get started training. Rockhoof: Alright, Tank. Show me what you got! Tank Muddlefoot: (running on a treadmill) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Dipper. Aim at the targets! Dipper Pines: Stay on target. Stay on target. With quick thinking, He shot a few targets with a few shots. Somnambula: Pacifica, Allow your ears to guide your blindness. Pacifica Northwest: I'm ready, Somnambula. Somnambula: Now, Go! As Grubber turned on some training dummies, Pacifica fought by hearing them coming. Pacifica Northwest: (took out a few dummies) How am I doing? Somnambula: Very good, Pacifica. As for Stygian, He was teaching Yuna how to make copies any artifacts. Stygian: Alright, Yuna. See if you could make the copies of the Journals. Princess Yuna: I'll give it all I got, Stygian. Star Swirl the Bearded: Why not try merging all of them into one. Princess Yuna: I'll try, Star Swirl. With that said, Yuna magically merged all the Journals into one. Princess Yuna: Yes, I did it! Stygian: Now, Try splitting them. Princess Yuna: Okay, Here it goes. It took a while, But Yuna finally splitter the Journals into 13 again. Star Swirl the Bearded: Excellent, Yuna. Princess Yuna: How am I dong, Mater? Mater: Not half bad, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Mater, I've got a question. Lightning told me about how you became an astronaut. Is that really true? Mater: Ah, yes. It's really true. If I'm lyin', I'm Cryin'. I was send to rescue Apollo 13. Dipper Pines: Classic Mater. So, Yuna. What do you have in mind? Princess Yuna: Hmmm. So, Yuna told her friends about her plan. Soon, Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber were ready to become astronauts. Princess Yuna: We're ready to become astronauts. Princess Solarna: Hold on a sec, Baby Sister. We still got time. Princess Yuna: Solarna, Do you always calling me that? I'm not a baby anymore. Princess Solarna: I know, But you're still my little sister. Princess Yuna: Oh, Solarna. In the Spaceship Workshop, They discovered every historical space vehicles capable of bringing as many passengers onboard. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow! Look at all the spaceships! There's the orange rocket that Wallace and Gromit made, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, the Ghost, the TIE Fighters, Benny's Spaceship, the Space Shuttle, Sandy's Rocket and more! Grubber: They're so awesome! Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks were planning to take off on their own spaceship. Mojo Jojo: I hope that plan of yours will work, Negaduck. Bill Cipher and Nightmare Family are growing impatient. Negaduck: Keep your cap on, Mojo. Everything's going to be according to plan. Bushroot: Come on, Fellas. We've gotta get to that moon! Princess Morbucks: Keep your roots one, Bushroot. We still have plenty of time. So, They took off into space to make ready for their plan. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Everyone and Everypony wished Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber best of luck on their space trip to the Moon. Stygian: (on P.A.) Benny's Spaceship, the Millennium Falcon, Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle and Roger Shuttle will be launched in t-minus 20 minutes. Princess Luna: Did you pack all of your things, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, I did, Mama. Pound Cake: We're ready to boldly go where no pony's ever gone before! Pumpkin Cake: Ready and steady. Stygian: (on P.A.) Fuel transfer complete. Activate the rockets. As Tyrone activates the rockets, All the historical spaceships were ready to launch. Roger the Space Shuttle: Let's burn this candle! Princess Luna: Good luck, My daughters. Ford Pines: In t-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Star Swirl the Bearded: Ignition! At last, The Spaceships has lifted off into hyperspace. Inside the spaceships, Twila explain to Yuna a few details. Princess Twila: Yuna, Have I ever told you guys about the Space Police some of us met? Princess Yuna: Tell us more, Twila. Princess Twila: It's kinda a long story, We visited the LEGO Dimension back then. Grubber: So, What'd ya pack? Dipper Pines: We packed the Journals, Some cupcakes, Buzz Cola, Purple Flurp, Some pizzas from Pizza Planet, the DVDs of space themed movies and TV shows and some pies. Grubber: Oh, I love pie. As for Yuna, She was excited to see the Space Trains, Including the Galaxy Express 999. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I see you're excited, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I couldn't wait to see all the Space Trains, Especially the Galaxy Express 999. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What is the Galaxy Express 999? Princess Yuna: A space train and route in the Galaxy Railways transit system. It is one of the most expensive routes available and many must save up money for years just to travel on it. And my Papa had the ability to turn at will from Engine to Alicorn. Pretty cool huh? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Very nice. So, Fizzlepop joined Yuna at witnessing the pictures on the Journals. Soon, They were floating and having fun with less gravity. Mabel Pines: Whee! Grubber: Hey! Whoa! Somepony get me down, Or up, Or something! Just as he realized how fun it was, Grubber just enjoyed it. Pound Cake: Hey, Guys. I feel like I'm soaring like Peter Pan! Just then, They could see all kinds of planets they pass by. Princess Yuna: Guys! Look! Snowdrop: What's everyone and everypony looking at? Pumpkin Cake: Wow! There's Mercury. Princess Flurry Heart: And look, Venus and Mars. Mabel Pines: And there's Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. Honker Muddlefoot: And there's Neptune and Pluto. Princess Sharon: There's the Sun! As they went pass it, They arrived at the Moon. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Look! Princess Yuna: It's the Moon, We made it! Snowdrop: Whoa. As the rocket lands, Yuna begins her leap of slow gravities. Princess Yuna: This is one small step for pony, One giant leap for ponykind! Nyx: Like Neal Armstrong. Only it was one small step for man, One giant leap for mankind. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: So, Yuna. You still picking up a moon rock for your mother? Just as Yuna picked up the perfect moon rock, An alien spaceship came out of nowhere. Princess Yuna: An alien spaceship? That's strange. But as the hatch opens, Lem Korplog, Gary Supernova, Tip, Oh and their friends and families came out. Lem Korplog: Hey, Guys. Look, We've got astronauts on the moon. Scorch Supernova: Greetings! DJ Smek: What up, Everybody!? Mabel Pines: Hey, Skiff. Skiff Xounellius: Hi, Mabel. Princess: Lem, Chuck, Tip, Oh, Gary, What're you all doing here? Oh: We're on the vacation on the moon, Princess Yuna. Thurman: Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes. Prince Edmond: It's good to see you guys again. IO: Yeah. You too, Edmond. So, They got to know each other for the fun of being at the moon. Meanwhile, The villains were catching up to them. Negaduck: There they are. Professor Kipple: Jolly good, Negaduck. Everything's going be according as plan. Brick Daddy: We're ready when you are, Gallaxhar. Gallaxhar: Send the robot probes. With the order carried on, The robot probe set off to go after Yuna and her friends. Back with Yuna and her others, She found the right rock to give her mother. Princess Yuna: This moon rock will be a perfect souvenir for my Mama. Kip Supernova: I'm sure she would, Yuna. Dad, Uncle Scorch, Are you guys seeing this? Gary Supernova: Wow, These moon rocks are amazing. Scorch Supernova: I'll say, Brother. The Humans have been here before. Armor Bride: We could get use to this. As they begin exploring through the Solar System, Chloe discovered something. Chloe Park: Space Trains at twelve o'clock! As Yuna spotted them, They could see the Galaxy Express 999 and the Space Trains. Princess Yuna: I can't believe we've actually spotted them! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes, All the Space Trains along with Galaxy Expresses. Suddenly, Some Robot Probes appears and started attacking. Vanellope von Schweetz: Watch out! Honker Muddlefoot: Robot Probes! Roger the Space Shuttle: Hold on! Benny the Spaceman: SPACESHIP!!! As they escape on their spaceships, The Probes started shooting. Princess Yuna: Everyone, Incoming! Then, The villains came out of nowhere sneaking into the ships. Negaduck: All right, Everyone and Everypony! Hands and hooves up! Give us the Journals or else! Goslayn Mallard: (as Gwuiverwing Quack) Or else what, Negaduck!? Negaduck: Fearsome Crooks, Get them! Dirty Bubble: With pleasure. (evilly laughs) Just as the Fearsome Crooks try to take the Journals, Yuna and her friends stepped up. Princess Yuna: Back off! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'd back away if I were you, Storm! Jackson Storm: Oh yeah, Fizzlepop? Prove it. Professor Kipple: This is your last chance, Either give us the Journals our we'll take them from you! Grubber: Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never! But out of nowhere, The Planet 51 rescue force and the Space Police appeared. General Grawl: Ready... Aim... Fire!!! As they blast the probes, General Grawl led the troops into the rescue. General Grawl: Professor Kipple, Put down your gun! Space Police Chief: Or else! As the villains put down their weapons, Professor Z, his gang and Jackson Storm got their parking boots. Lem Korplog: Good timing, General. Chuck Baker: Mission accomplished. General Grawl: (thumbs up at Lem and Chuck and looked back at his forces) Take them away, boys. Kranxx: Oh man! Just as some of the villains got arrested, Gallaxhar was the only one left. Pound Cake: Hold on, Aren't we forgetting someone? Gallaxhar: Huh? (trying to run to escape) Princess Yuna: Oh no you don't, Gallaxhar! Yuna used her magic to open the portal to Tartarus and Gallaxhar gets sucked in. Princess Yuna: So long, Gallaxhar! As the portal closes, General Grawl was amazed. General Grawl: How on Planet 51 were you doing this? Princess Yuna: Oh, It was easy as pie. Grubber: Oh, I love pie. With that joke said, Everyone laughed in a funny matter. Soon, It was time for Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princesses Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber to go home. General Grawl: Princess Yuna, you and all your friends and family are always welcome in our home planet. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Princess Solarna: Come on, Yuna. Let's go home. Princess Yuna: Coming! At last, Yuna and her friends make ready to return to their home in Equestria. At last, The Spaceships landed safely and right in the center of Ponyville. Princess Luna: Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm back, Mama. Happily, Luna hugged her daughters with pride. Princess Celestia: Sharon! Solarna! Yuna! Hiro: Snowdrop! As the family are together, They hugged a family group hug. Princess Luna: Yuna, I've missed you, Solarna and Snowdrop so much! Princess Yuna: We missed you too, Mama. Princess Celestia: Welcome home to all of you! Just then, the Galaxy Express 999 and the Space Trains came for a landing. Oh: Hello! Princess Yuna: Lem, Chuck, Oh, Gary, What're you all doing here!? Thurman: We just came here to see you again. Meeper: (as he and his ChubbChubbs came out) Hi, Everybody! Sherman: They have come in peace, Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody: So, They are, Sherman. So, Everyone got well acquainted with them all. At last, Everyone and Everypony celebrated a parade in honor of the homecoming little heroes. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, My friends, My older sister, Princess Solarna, My cousin, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and I have gone into space visiting the planets including the moon. No matter how far we go, There's always an adventure on every space and time. Your owner, Princess Yuna". That night, Yuna wanted to give her mother something to remember the moon by. Princess Yuna: Mama, I have a present for you. Princess Luna: What is it? (cover her eyes with her wings) At last, Yuna brought out the moon rock. Princess Yuna: Ta-Da! It's a Moon Rock, From the exact planet you've once rising every nice with God's help? Princess Luna: For me? Oh, Thank you, Yuna! My brave daughter. I love it. (hugging her daughter) I love so much! Princess Yuna: I love you too, Mama. The End In the end credits, the foals and children are celebrating at Pizza Planet. Meeper: My Chubb Chubbs are having a great time at Pizza Planet. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225